just this once
by gedembol
Summary: martindiana. set in the future. martin and diana are no longer siblings and that they're now working. after 3 yrs of seperation, martin returns to diana with a mission and also, with his true feelings for her. In series. please read and comment. 8D
1. 1 hey there, di

Title: just this once.

Pairing: martindiana

Genre: romance, action, paranormal, fluff.

Summary: this will be in a series. Martin and Diana. Set in the future when they're both already 20 years old plus and finally, after 3 years of working in different fields and being separated for that long, both agents have been called back to work together to solve a mystery.

-

The atmosphere engulfing the counseling room was tightening. The eyes of the student were glaringly intensely into those of the counselor's. Yet, even as the passing second ticked on by, the demand and determinations of Diana Lombard's dominance overthrew that of the delinquent's attempt to scare her.

"Seriously Carl, if you keep on doing this, you're not going to make through college." The brunette's words were affirmative yet, her concern for the young man's future was definitely there.

"I know so because, I used to be in this school and honestly, if you don't work hard enough, you're not going to get the scholarship to Torrington University."

The teenager remained hushed. He completely acted as if her words were pointless to him. Diana sighed deeply. She was pissed but truthfully, she didn't want to scare or persuade the youngster to surrender. All she needed was to encourage and motivate them.

"Look Miss Lombard, I don't care alright. The bloody principle sent me here because he didn't like the way I dressed. So, screw that bastard. As long as my grades are above the red line, I'm safe" exclaimed Carl rudely before suddenly getting off his chair and making his way to the exit.

"And for the record, I'll prove to you that I'll make it into college. You'll see. Even better, I'll BREEZE through it." With that, he slammed the office's door.

Diana was speechless. The sensation of heat and angered raced through her veins.

"Ugh. I just can't take it anymore! Why the hack am I even here in the first place!?" exclaimed Diana mutely as she felt the fume of annoyance and regret raging in her mind.

"I'VE GOT A DEGREE IN PHYSCOLOGY FOR GOD'S SAKE! And here I am, being a miserable student counselor to all the sluggish assess of this stupid damned academy!" unmistakably, Diana's lost it.

Then, out of the blue, her phone rang. Diana hurriedly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello agent Lombard, this is the center. Apologies for calling at such a timing but MOM needs you to assemble in the center today"

"What? Whoa, wait a minute. Why are you calling me? It has been three years since I last worked on a case!" answered Diana with a tone that carried shock. She was certainly surprised by the notice of MOM calling her back for an assignment.

"Besides, I think you've gotten the wrong person. Maybe it's martin you're looking for. Not me!" continued Diana. She was definitely feeling pretty irritated and pissed when she heard her stepbrother's name being pronounced by her own voice!

"Nope. MOM specifically ordered you to come. Anyways, we'll see you in a bit. Goodbye" with that, the caller hung up the phone.

It was understandable that Diana Lombard had not seen martin mystery for some time now. As a matter of fact, they had not been in contact for more than two years now. Frankly, Diana was a little indifferent about the whole situation.

Ever since their parents had separated again, Diana and martin rarely talked to each other. Strangely enough, even so when they were no longer step siblings, martin always landed his invasive visits into Diana's dorm room or during her study breaks.

All Diana did was to either welcome him or completely knock some sense into the boy for interrupting her precious time. Their friendly love was always there until graduation.

Even so, now and again, she never did fail to receive letters and postcards from him. Once every two months, Diana would get martin's letters from overseas and this, honestly, made her delighted.

But as the year grew on, martin has stopped his annual postage and he rarely called her. Nevertheless, Diana strengthened herself into forgetting any wonderful memories she had with martin.

However, deep within her heart, Diana knew that she had always cared and missed him dearly.

Diana hurriedly stuffed her belongings into her handbag as she speedily rushed towards the door. The thought of MOM bickering at her for being late frightened her. Worst still, the scene of martin mockingly taunting her for being late pissed her off.

With that, Diana rushed out of the office and headed straight towards her car.

When all of a sudden, she saw a man standing right beside it. As she approached nearer, she politely voiced the stranger to move aside as she has to move the car. He ignored her.

Not wanting to waste anymore second, she braced herself up and rushed towards the man hindering her way. Diana felt her heart skipped a beat when he showed his face…

"Hey there, di"


	2. old habits die hard

Title: just this once

Pairing: martin/Diana

Genre: romance/paranormal/action/fluff.

Summary: looks like martin is back and Diana is all dumbfounded about it. How are things going to be between them now? And is the new mission going to bring them nearer or draw them apart further?

Chapter 2: old habits die hard.

"Hey Di." A familiar voice greeted her. Diana's eyes widened with shock written all over them. She felt her heart thumping piercingly as she stood rooted to the ground.

"Hey hey. Is that a way to greet your long forgotten step bro?" exclaimed martin teasingly as he enveloped his arms around her stiffened stature. Martin kindly released her from his cuddle and gave Diana his typical goofy grin.

"Awww. Come on Di. Don't tell me that you're still not used to little old martin's huggies? Man, I missed you" declared martin pleasantly as he walked towards her automobile. Martin mystery was indeed displaying expressions of delight and enthusiasm yet; he was a little disappointed by Diana's reaction to him.

The drive to the Center was quick since their destination was not far from where Diana was working. While in the car, Diana and martin exchanged noiseless glances and the only thing which intruded the silence between them was the trash of rock music. Courtesy of martin mystery, of course.

The atmosphere that filled the inside of the Center's building was as futuristic as ever. Once they had registered themselves into the mainframe, both martin and Diana were both escorted up to the office where mom worked.

"Welcome agents. And welcome back agent Lombard" stated mom evenly as she eyed the two agents sitting opposite of her. Diana let out a nervous laughter. After all these years, she still felt familiar with the anxious impression of having to anticipate a gruesomely slimy mission from MOM.

"Well MOM, what you have got for us today?" martin questioned his superior eagerly as he fiddled with the experiments on MOM's desk. The moment he had accidentally crashed something onto the floor, martin hurriedly tried to fix it. Clearly, he was unsuccessful.

"I've received calls from investigators stating that their customers at the mansion had been disappearing…"

"and you want us to find the source of what is causing this, right?" martin intruded, not even giving a second thought of the consequences he might have to face for interrupting MOM.

"Yes and no." MOM continued, her eyes gleaming with a notion to kick martin's ass.

"You see, there were reports of a black figure being there before the time of abduction and I suspect that it is this creature which is responsible for the occurrences" exclaimed MOM unperturbedly as she reached out her hand and landed an authoritative slap across martin's face. Martin flinched inwardly.

"AGENT MYSTERY, PUT YOUR ASS DOWN INTO THE CHAIR AND STOP MESSING WITH MY THINGS" with that, martin immediately flopped into the armchair with fear painted all over his trembling figure.

MOM swiftly typed the keys on her keyboard before something came out of the hologram before them. She reached her hands into the bean and took out a huge laser-like gun and handing it warily to the bewildered agent mystery.

"This, agent mystery, will be your weapon…use it carefully. Whatever the creature is, I need you to get a sample from it, additional to the residue that you're going to fine, understand?" MOM commanded martin stridently. Martin nodded his head in promise.

"Also, I want you both to keep an eye on each other; you both will be disguised as a couple holidaying at the mansion." Mom added.

Diana halted in her tracks and snapped. Something was wrong with the picture…

"So mom… let me get this right. You want me and martin to act as a couple while on this mission?" Diana was certainly taken aback by MOM's arrangement. Of all things, she had to be paired up with martin again. Oh, the irony…

"Well, lets just take it this way then; I'll not do anything to you" assured martin at once. Martin rose from his chair and paced towards the door summarily as Diana watched him from behind.

Once martin was out, Diana could not resist but felt a little guilty for initially voicing out her disapproval.

"It's alright Diana. Martin has been rather stressed recently. He's really just glad that he got this mission with you in it. As far as I've seen him, he's never been cheerful until today" assured MOM tranquilly before dismissing Diana out of her office.

Diana hastily exited the room and passed by martin in a dash. She knew that at that moment, it was not wise to have any contact with him.

Martin tailed her from behind without even letting a word out. All he needed to do was made sure she was within his viewing range and everything would be alright.

"I know this is none of my business but, try to get to know him more Diana. You'll be surprised by how much he has changed ever since he's been away from you."

"Was that something positive…?" Diana wondered inwardly as the feeling of sadness crawled in her heart.

-

Martin quietly accompanied Diana to her vehicle. He watched Diana as she walked before him. In his mind, martin thought of the reminiscences he had with her when he was her step brother.

Admittedly, it was not always popping daisies nor rainbows yet, he was elated whenever he was with her. To martin, maybe it was because that maybe she was always tolerant of him or maybe due to the fact that she was always herself with him.

"Hey Diana, would you like to have dinner with me…?" martin began. He gave her a bare look on his face. Frankly, the question was rather random.

"…sure…" Diana answered quietly, with her back still facing martin.

-

Diana and martin had a great time at the restaurant. It was rather unexpected since Diana had anticipated martin to screw it up like the usual. Instead, things went smoothly. They conversed about so many things regarding their careers, their lives and even talking about their old days together as teammates.

What surprised Diana was that martin had taken the initiative to order her favorite meal; poached salmon. Diana smiled in gratitude by his kind gesture. When they had finished dinner, martin offered to drive her back.

"Yoo-hoo Di, oh man, that was awesome! And then, I remembered clinging to whatever platform I could grab! The tornado was seriously ripping everything there!" martin recalled.

"Yeah! Hahaha! I remembered that I hugged you that time! Man, what was I thinking? You were all suspicious of me, you know? It was hilarious!" exclaimed Diana mordantly as she tried to suppress her embarrassment from showing.

"Hey…the last time I checked, you made me agree to a no hugging policy that Christmas! How could I NOT suspect something?" martin suddenly interrupted her. He stopped in his tracks and reached out for Diana's hand.

"The hug…well, I kinda liked it." Exclaimed martin kindly as a smile curled along his lips. He carefully released her hand and stood before her calmly.

"Diana, I really missed you these past two years. And well, I hope that you aren't mad about going on this mission with me. I really…well, you see, I really…" martin felt his throat being choked as he tried to voice his words, yet, it was unsuccessful.

Diana paced towards her ex step brother and stared deeply into his eyes. There was tears swelling in her green eyes as she stared at him with rage in them.

"Well of course you do! You didn't send me anything for god's sake! I was so worried for you, you dumbass! Next time, call me or something!" cried Diana mockingly before landing a huge slap across his face lightheartedly.

For once in his life, martin managed to hold her hand in his. Martin watched wordlessly at Diana as her tears trickled profusely down her flushed cheeks.


End file.
